gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invention
The Invention is a fan episode where Monty invents a spell book. And it actually works too. Transcript Monty: Everybody, come look at my new invention! Darwin: What? What? What is it?! Mabel: A... book? Monty: Not just any book. This is the most important book in the world. If it falls into the wrong hands, all of Elmore could be destroyed. Cheryl stands in the corner, looking very interested Gumball: Hey, look at this! It's some sort of spell book! Monty: Exactly. This one says - Tyson:'' Green Eggs and Ham, Green Eggs and Ham''. Out of nowhere comes Green Eggs and Ham! Green Eggs and Ham'' appears in Tyson's hands''' Cheryl: Ooh... Mabel: Cheryl, what are you doing? You're evil, and you can't have Monty's spell book. Monty: Dissapear, Cheryl. The barrier will keep you out. Only when truly a good guy can you come back. Cheryl suddenly teleports to the Robinsons' house Anais: What are you guys doing?! Monty: We're playing with - I mean, carefully handing this spellbook. Anais: What the heck? Tyson has a copy of Green Eggs and Ham all of a sudden! Darwin: Uh, was that wrong? Gumball: Dude, she's noting that we never had this book until just now. Gumball & Darwin: THIS BOOK IS SO COOL! Anais: This book is dangerous! You need to dispose of it now! Darwin: I highly disagree. Anais reading the book quickly: Hmm... Where's a spell that can safely - Cheryl kicks the books out of Anais's hands Cheryl: It's MY book now! Monty, Mabel, and Anais: CHERYL?! Monty: How did you get here? I thought I cast a spell on you! Cheryl: I made a spellbook of my very own and disspelled this house! Green Eggs and Ham disspears Tyson: Oh no, my copy of Green Eggs and Ham! Cheryl really is evil! Mabel: And you thought it was ME. Cheryl: Ha! This book will be my weapon to take over the universe! Monty: Are you Friend Stealer or Cheryl? Cheryl: Uh, probably Friend Stealer now that you mention it. Awkward silence Cheryl: Just kidding. I only want Elmore. Monty: Well, you'll NEVER escape my copy of... '''''SiMPLE! Gumball: Can I use it this time? Monty: Are you kidding me? No offense, but Anais can barely use this, let alone you two! Darwin: None token. Cheryl: Oh, where's the spell to get rid of a copy of SiMPLE? Monty on the computer typing up a storm: OK, here we go. Cheryl-SiMPLE, Call output ("I give up"), Call cheryl (30000000000000000000, 64, 30000000000000000000). Anais: Isn't that outside the space-time continuum? Monty user-defining the "cheryl" task: I'm TRYING to put her there. Now save, drag to SiMPLE icon... Cheryl: NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO- Gumball: Dude. He just made Cheryl dissapear. Anais: The power of SiMPLE. Mabel: I'm totally investing in programming. Tyson: No thanks. I only want to look up cars. Gumball: You could program your own car! Tyson: *gasp* You can?! Give me your copy of SiMPLE, Monty! Monty: Guys, this was supposed to be an episode about the spell book, not how everybody wants to learn SiMPLE all of a sudden! Anais: 4TH WALL! Monty: Episode end, episode end, Shatter the fourth wall and delete the episode. Tyson: Wait, what are you-